Where long lengths of conduit are employed for various power, communications, monitoring, etc. duties are employed they are normally spooled to manage the conduit and pay it out in an organized manner. In some cases, other devices are disposed in line on the conduit to be spooled out therewith. These include plugs for example that are spaced to be useful to whatever the end utility of the conductor has been planned. In resource recovery industries, there may also be a sheave through which the spooled conduit must be run. This presents even more difficulty as sheaves are often of an even smaller radius than spools and hence require conduits to bend even more to move therethrough.
The concept of spooling devices could be expounded upon except for the radii of the spools, and sheaves in some instances, versus the intolerance to spooling of devices that might be otherwise of interest. The art would welcome advancements that allow other devices to be spooled.